


Inspection.

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, armor possibly made for banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think those leggings are regulation," he says. And then he takes a sharp breath in, as if daring himself to say it: "I'm going to have to confiscate them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection.

.

 

 

 

                "Cherche," Frederick says, low in his throat.

                Cherche gives him a cheeky smile over her shoulder, and when she meets his eyes, they're half-lidded. Sharp. He always stands a little straighter for it.

                "Yes?" she says, innocently. 

                "I don't think those leggings are regulation," he says. And then he takes a sharp breath in, as if daring himself to say it: "I'm going to have to confiscate them."

                She cocks a hip at him, turning to him, and she looks down at herself. Her leggings are very trim to her thighs, the cut-outs exposing long expanses of creamy skin. Cherche rotates on the spot, so that he might see the same in the back, as well as how tightly it clings to her buttocks. Even if he didn't ask for an inspection, he watches her with a growing lump in his throat.

                There are no words.

                "These?" she says, still innocent.

                "Yes," Frederick says.

                "They passed muster in Roseanne," she says. "And in the nations of Valm, too... would Ylisse reject them?"

                "It does, lady," Frederick says. "You must turn them in at once."

                "If you insist," Cherche says. "I would not dare to offend this fine court you keep."

                She hooks her thumbs over the top edge of her leggings, and she drags them down, agonizingly slow. Frederick watches the waistband tug over the swell of her bottom, baring it to him. 

                He lets out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Cherche smiles, pushing them right down around her thighs, where they catch on the lower straps of her hip armor. They won't go any further than that, but then again, Frederick doesn't imagine they need to. Scarcely more than the skirt of her tunic hides her from his sight, and even then, the high slits of her tunic reveal the bare juncture of her thigh.

                She leans back against the counter's edge, hands curled around the edge on each side of her. She lifts her chin. 

                "Would this be satisfactory?" she asks.

                He relishes the challenge in her voice. 

                Frederick says: "Let me see."

                If she wants to be inspected, then he will inspect her.

                He takes two long strides to her and sinks to one knee, her eyes following him the entire way down. His hands fit perfectly to her outer thighs, just above the knee, and they glide up her skin as if searching for some impossibly concealed weapon. They stop just short of her hips before coasting back down again. His wrist brushes the top edge of her knee armor.

                "You'll have to lose these for me to continue," he says, fingers sliding back down again to the buckles of her armor. His face is inches from her sex, and when she shifts her weight, she nearly brushes her groin to his forehead.

                "Must I?"

                He glances up at her, over the expanse of her breastplate, and she looks down at him in turn. Her lips are parted, her eyes half-lidded. Cherche lifts her dress for him, exposing herself in the light. Frederick is greeted by reddened flesh under an unruly little whorl of pink hair. He breathes in and almost tastes her. 

                "Leave them," she breathes, "just take me like this."

_Very well._


End file.
